vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mind Compulsion
Mind Compulsion is a rare ability exclusive to Original Family, Vampires and Hybrids. It allows the user to control another person's mind by making eye contact, somewhat astral project into their dreams and overall erase the victim's memories or even alter them to the point where something is completely different about them. Vampires can only compel humans, while Originals can compel both humans and vampires. However any vampire can control the dreams of another vampire like Katherine did to Stefan and Elena and how Damon did to Rose. Compulsion doesn't work if the victim is on vervain. When someone is compelled, a new compulsion cannot override a previous compulsion. As users grow older, their mind compulsion skills evolve and mature. Elena wears a pendant which contains vervain, and Jeremy was also given a bracelet with the herb in it. Both of them also drink vervain tea. When a human who has been compelled in the past dies and is in transition to a vampire, they will remember everything they were compelled to do or forget. Users Damon Salvatore ]] Due to Damon's evil nature of being a vampire and drinking human blood, he became almost a professional at using compulsion. The first person on screen he compelled was Vicki Donovan, who he later turned into a vampire. He eventually got more skilled in the ability, but used it sadistically for the thrill of the hunt. He once tormented Stefan's dreams to make him think that Damon was biting and then feeding on Elena. When Stefan was forced to kill Vicki and Elena's younger brother, Jeremy witnessed it, he was asked by Elena to erase his memories of Vicki so that he wouldn't remember their past exploits and as a result couldn't feel hurt. This caused him to become like he was before his parents died, a happy and eager sixteen year old. Damon's mind compulsion has failed before, on Bill Forbes specifically, as he said he had been honing the skill of resisting mind compulsion for decades. Bill also stated that Damon's skill of compulsion is sloppy. Damon also could not undo Frederick's compulsion on Samantha Gibbons to not let him in, stating "It doesn't work that way." Stefan Salvatore ]]When he first drank human blood he was possibly quite as skilled as Damon was at first. However, when he decided he wanted to change from his demonic way of life (with the help from Lexi Branson), his ability to compel diminished. He started to drink animal blood, which also caused his ability to use mind compulsion to weaken and if provoked, the erased memories came back to the victims in flickering flashbacks. This happened to Vicki Donovan when Damon attacked her, Stefan erases her memory and made her think it was only a animal who bit her. However, Damon told Vicki to "think" and eventually the memories came back to her, making her realize it was in fact Damon who had attacked her. Katherine Pierce compelling Matt.]] Katherine is arguably more skilled in the power then both Stefan and Damon combined, mainly because she has been a vampire for over 500 years and the fact that she has been taking Vervain in small quantities every day for over 145 years. She is first seen on screen compelling Stefan in a flash back, while also revealing she was compelling Damon also. One of her most notable compelling scenes was when she compelled Matt Donovan to get Tyler Lockwood drunk in order for him to accidentally to kill someone, so his family's werewolf curse would be triggered. Another notable one was when she compelled Jenna to stab herself in the stomach, almost killing her. Elijah compelling Slater.]]Elijah's way of compelling his victims is much more skilled due to the fact of him being an original. He is able to compel humans as well as vampires, which is what makes his mind powers even more powerful than any other vampires. The most notable time was when he used it on the vampire, Slater. He compelled him to call Rose and tell her that the curse can be lifted by just using the moonstone. After he completed the call, Elijah no longer needed his help, so he compelled Slater to stake himself in the heart, which he does so; killing himself instantly. He also used his power on Katherine when she tried to escape the tomb when the Martin witches broke the spell. He compelled Katherine to remain in the tomb until he told her she could leave. Caroline Forbes compelling Aimee.]]Being a vampire for only a year, Caroline didn't really use the ability, as much as Damon or even Stefan, however she openly used it in her first days of being a vampire, more specifically on Aimee Bradley who was flirting with her boyfriend, Matt. Caroline got Aimee to look at her, and told her to go stalk someone else's boyfriend. However, one of the most notable times, was when she attempted to erase the memories Matt had of Caroline being a vampire, although unknown to her, he actually drank Vervain that night, which caused him to be immune to it. Klaus ]]Unlike his brother, Elijah, Klaus was much more violent in the way he compelled someone. He liked to torture the victim almost. The most notable time he compelled someone was when he compelled Katherine Pierce, by getting her to stab herself in the leg multiple times with a wooden stake. He used it mostly on her throughout his time on screen, such as compelling her not to leave Alaric's Apartment. He also compelled her to give Damon the cure to a werewolf bite and other little things, like sitting. It's unknown or not if Klaus is able to compel other originals or not, however it is unlikely because Elijah was more powerful than Klaus prior to the sacrifice. Klaus also forced Stefan to completely lose any feelings he had for Elena. Tyler Lockwood As Tyler became a hybrid, he gained all the gifts of a vampire, while still retaining the abilities of a werewolf. His first mind compulsion took place at the track field, where he compelled his coach to stop their training. Tyler is shown to be very aggressive, yet skilled, at compelling others. Mikael Mikael was an Original who was very skilled at compulsion. He was able to at least partially undo Klaus' compulsion on Stefan, albeit through threat of physical harm and finding loopholes. He was also the first and only vampire to compel hybrids. Weaknesses *[[Vervain|'Vervain']]: 'Vervain makes the victim immune to the compulsion. *'Original Neutralizing: 'If an Original is neutralized with the white oak ash dagger, any compulsion they have used on a vampire will be negated; this principle applies if an Original is revived by the dagger being pulled fully out of the heart. *'Limitations: Mind Compulsion is limited and can only be used against humans, and vampires in the case of Originals. Other supernatural creatures such as werewolves and witches are immune to mind compulsion. Hybrids can be compelled due to the fact they are half vampire. *'Previous Compulsion': A vampire cannot undo the compulsion someone who has already been previously compelled through a new compulsion. This also applies to Originals. Presumably, this also applies to hybrids. *'Trasitioning': After a human turned into a vampire, the compulsion wears off and the human begins to remember everything what was erased. Category:Powers Category:Featured Articles Category:Powers Category:Featured Articles